SO Quick
by PrincessAsukigotdis15
Summary: What happens when Kagome starts seeing Sesshomaru? What happens when Kagome gets pregnat. What does Inuyasha have to say about this and most of all...... Will Sesshomaru let Kagome keep their half demon Daughter....?


I Got a Life

Kagome was smiled as Sesshomaru kissed her tears away stroking her hair as she lay in his lap. I don't want to go Sesshy Kagome said cuddling with him. You don't have to mate. Stay here and forget my younger brother.

But… What if he doesn't allow me to? Than I shall mate you and make you mine he said smiling down at her. Yes Kagome said and closed her eyes thinking of the time her and Sesshomaru met.

(_Flashback)_

Kagome was walking toward the well obviously pissed at Inuyasha once again. This time she wasn't crying but was angry. Than she heard weeping by the well. Rin? IS that you she said trying to make out the familiar voice? Oh Kagome Sama! Sesshy was attacked by a demon and badly wounded and it's all Rin fault Rin said crying.

Kagome was surprised too see Sesshomaru badly wounded and breathing hard. She ended up falling for him as she bandaged his wounds and sparks flew from their. She would always play with Rin bring them gifts and give Rin cool clothes she wear in her time, and she even helped Jaken with his aim.

_(End of flashback)_

Kagome leaned her head up and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips for the 2nd time since she met Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kissed back and lifted up her shirt. Once so Rin came with Jaken.

Me…lo…rd! Thou are a human by your side. Rin giggled and pulled Jaken away knowing to give them their privacy. Sesshomaru face was tinted red. Kagome looked up and giggled it was so funny too see Sesshomaru blush.

Sesshy. Come to my time then we wont get caught me love Kagome giggled. And Rin he questioned? Rin and Jaken too. My younger brother Sota can play the game with them.

Sesshomaru nodded as he left Kagome too put on her shirt. (3 hours later) Kagome threw off Sesshomaru clothes behind the locked door of her room. I am glad this room is sound proof Kagome giggled.

Ah yes Kagome, for the whole neighborhood would here you once I get too you. And what does that mean Kagome said sitting up and covering her chest. It means he said pushing her back on the bed and moving her hands as they both lay naked.

(Lemon Skip this if hate lemons)

Sesshomaru squeezed her nipple between his fingertips, letting it harden

Quickly. He smiled, and dragged his claws over her breast, piercing the ivory

Flesh. He raked his nails down her stomach, a long blood trail following behind.

Kagome just lay there limply, as if she were paralyzed. Sesshomaru wiggled

Down lower and grasped Kagome's thighs, pulling them apart.

Kagome's eyes shot downwards. This was going to be extremely painful for poor Kagome, her not having sex for so long and all. Anyway, Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger against her abdomen,

And pulled it down, stopping when he caught the small pea-like clit. He gazed

Down at Kagome and tilted his head aside, clamping his claws against the nub.

Kagome gasped sharply and slapped her hands down against the bed. He chuckled

Softly at her reaction, and swirled his claw over her clit, the pain aching in

Kagome's frail form. Sesshomaru dipped his head and slithered his tongue over the

Hairless pussy lips. He then brought a finger down to the thigh slit and, without

Warning jammed it into her endurance. Kagome let out a sharp scream of pain,

Kicking her feet once, and then becoming motionless again. Sesshomaru smirked, and took

His finger from her pussy, before allowing it to charge back into her, the claw

Scraping along her inner walls. Humming to himself, he pushed his middle finger

Inside of her opening, joining his index. He thrusted them in, then pulled them

Out, grinning in satisfaction when he saw the blood coating his digits. Kagome

Held her lower lip between her teeth, choking back the moans that tried to come

Through. Sesshomaru licked his fingers off, then positions himself between her

Legs, gripping her hips tightly, his claws pinching her skin. Hurry she

Whispered, her voice barely audible. Sesshomaru moved his right hand down and

Grasped his dick, adjusting it to the direction of her entrance. Then lifting

It back up to grabs hold of her waist. He looked down upon the pleasured girl,

And began to kiss her, but all of that faded when he glanced at her chest. So,

With a snarl passing through his lips, he pushed his hips forward, forcing his

Large erection into Kagome's opening. His shaft plunged through her

Insides, An ear piercing scream arose from Kagome's small body. The feeling of someone cutting through her lower half with a machete running through her. Sesshomaru smiled in amusement at Kagome's pain. He drew his hips back, and then pushed his cock back into her pussy.

Her breasts bounced with each agonizing thrust. Tears squeezed

Through her clenched eyelids, and glided down her cheeks, dripping from her

Earlobes Sesshomaru growled like a wolf tearing at its dead deer, as he

Continued to slide his dick in and out of the tight squeeze of her.

He groaned deeply, tightening the grip on her hips, drawing blood from

Her skin.

He lowered himself on top of her, pressing her down against the mattress. Kagome

Inhaled quickly, her breasts pushing up against his chest.

And brought his hands up, wrapping his fingers around her thin wrists, and with

That, he held them above her head against the bed. He grunted loudly, as he

Pulled his cock out of her opening to the tip, then drove it into her to the

Hilt. He pulled back again, and then slammed the rock hard dick into her. A loud

Moan of pleasure came from Sesshomaru Kagome's body jerked, as she cried out

In pain each time his manhood went back into her. He then stood up, and pulled

Kagome forward, until her ass hung off the edge of the bed. He grabbed her

Ankles and lifted them onto his shoulders, then stroked Kagome's pussy lips with

The head of his shaft, before pushing it back into her. He clutched her thighs,

As he pounded himself into her, non-stop. Sweat coated their naked forms, giving

Their flesh a sparkle. It was wonderful for Sesshomaru, but the most painful

Thing ever for Kagome. Sesshomaru was on the brink of his climax, and he took

His cock out of her entrance, then pumped it back into her, his hips slamming

Against the back of her thighs, and ass. He clutched his arms around Kagome's

Body, as he spilled his seed into her womb, filling her until it spilled out

From the sides around his dick, dripping onto the bedspread.Sesshomaru let out

A couple soft moans as did Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes when Sesshomaru bit her were the neck and shoulder meet. She waited for him too explain why he bit her. Sesshomaru lets stay tonight I feel so weak she said smiling.

Who will tell the kids what too do? Sesshomaru Kagome smiled Sota got that. You in for round 2 Sesshomaru chuckled? Kagome shook her head no as Sesshomaru playfully licked her. How about this time imp in charge Kagome said smirking.

Sesshomaru lay down as Kagome leaned over him.

( Please review and no I am not some kinky bastard or am I 0oooo) (I need at least 1 review too began again!)


End file.
